


Catching up

by GaneWhoo



Series: All the superfriends [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DC multiverse, F/F, Mention of The Flash, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, mention of Barry Allen - Freeform, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Let me try to sum it up. You went to another universe to fight hostiles aliens alongside a bunch of superheroes, one speedster, a team of legends traveling through time and another team of relatively regular people without superpower, even though they are super trained to be heroes. Team Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow, right? And all the while I was spending the night with Maggie.”[...]"Wait, what? You what?”





	

“Let me try to sum it up. You went to another universe to fight hostiles aliens alongside a bunch of superheroes, one speedster, a team of legends traveling through time and another team of relatively regular people without superpower, even though they are super trained to be heroes. Team Legends, Team Flash, Team Arrow, right? And all the while I was spending the night with Maggie.”

Alex gulped her whiskey in one movement, barely wincing at the alcohol burning her throat. They were at Kara’s apartment, on the day after the Luthor’s matriarch tried to end the life of every alien in National City. A headache was slowly building its way up in Alex’s head, as she was trying to make sense of what her sister just told her.

Kara was sprawled on her couch, her head on a cushion and her eyes closed. She seemed tired, for an invincible superhero. She sighed, before correcting Alex “Well you know technically the members of team Legends don’t have superpowers, except for Firestorm but that’s kind of scientifically explainable. But yes, that’s pretty much … wait, what? You what?”

Suddenly, Kara jerked up on the couch, eyes wide open and focused on Alex, who was sitting in one of the comfortable armchair on the other side of the coffee table. The DEO agent smirked but she waved the question away with her free hand “No no no, I’m not talking about my personal life right now, walk me again through what happened on … Earth number what, 2? 3? I can’t believe what I’m just saying.”

Kara frowned and corrected Alex again “Earth one, earth two is the evil one, with all the bad doppelgangers. I went to earth one to help my friend Barry to fight an army of bad aliens, like the E.T kind of alien, you know, green-ish, jelly-ish and bad-looking aliens. But we can talk about that later, I want to know what happened with you and Maggie. When I left yesterday I was still under the impression that she didn’t like you like that and you were still very bitter about it. What on earth happened since then?”

Kara seemed determined to talk about it but Alex was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around her sister’s latest adventure on another earth, in another universe. She poured herself another few fingers of alcohol and thought back of what Kara just said. She was slowly playing with the amber liquid, making it swirl in the bottom of her glass when a question popped in her tired mind and she blurted, slurring her words a bit “Wait, wait, if Barry’s earth is the number one … on what earth are we living now? Do we have a number too? Or do they just call it Earth Supergirl?”

Kara let out a frustrated groan but she answered anyway “According to Cisco, Barry’s friend, we are Earth 38. Now, back to you, are you going to tell me what happened with your smoking hot detective?”

Alex frowned and whispered, more for herself than for her sister “Earth 38 … That means that there are at least 38 earths that we know of…” She sipped at her whiskey before speaking in a louder voice “I mean, you are from another planet, I shouldn’t be so surprised but still … That’s a lot to take in”  
“I swear to god, if you don’t tell me what happened between you and Maggie, I will go and ask her that question. Maybe SHE will answer it!” Kara was clearly running out of patience, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of annoyance and anticipation. Alex looked at her without even seeing her, still thinking of Kara’s latest adventure.

“Hey, will I get to meet the infamous Barry Allen, one day? That’s a shame he keeps showing up when I’m not around. I mean, even Cat Grant met him and I have no idea who he is, other than what you told me about him.” Alex emptied her glass in one movement, absentmindedly considering pouring herself a new one. She was reaching for the bottle when she got hit in the face by a cushion.

“ALEX!” Kara all but growled. The DEO agent laughed and threw the pillow back at her sister before raising one hand in surrender “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you but just to be clear, we are nowhere done with the team heroes' story.”

Kara nodded frantically before leaning forward, entirely focused on her sister now.

Alex sighed and put her empty glass on the coffee table, next to the almost empty bottle of whiskey. She stood up and started pacing the floor behind the duo of armchairs. She tended to do that when she was a bit nervous or just too excited to stay put.

“I know it was like a lifetime ago for you, with all your recent adventures but you do remember that cyborg Hank Henshaw almost killed Maggie yesterday, right? In the L-Corp lobby, you showed up to save Lena and then a weird portal opened and distracted everyone and you took advantage of him …”

“Oh my gosh, I swear, I’m going to throw that pillow at you again. I remember, skip to the part where she finally likes you LIKE THAT.” Kara was acting like a fangirl in front of a romantic TV show, really. Alex rolled her eyes but she resumed her story.

“Well, I stitched her up and while doing so, I thanked her for allowing me to … be myself. I mean, she was the one that made me realize who I truly am, I came out for her and in a way, I am forever grateful to her for that. Anyway, I explained to her that now I am finally free to live my life and to be happy and I guess it made her think. Anyway, after all that Luthor debacle, the virus not being released, J’onn and Mon-El being cured and everything, I was finally able to relax in peace, sipping a glass of well-earned whiskey in my apartment when she showed up with a pizza and a pack of beers.”

Kara arched a brow and smirked “A woman by your heart, I see. What did she want?”

Alex smiled fondly at the memory and for a few minutes, she stayed silent. Kara didn’t push it, strangely enough. She seemed to understand that Alex needed a moment to realize what had happened.

“She told me she nearly died, which, you know, was entirely true, and that it made her think. She told me … “ Alex’s smile got wider and she let a small laugh escape her lips. “She told me that she got scared, because I came out for her and she wasn’t really prepared for that. Can you imagine, I scared Maggie Sawyer, a strong, badass and fearless cop, with nothing but feelings.” Alex laughed again, this time a little louder. Kara smiled too but she didn’t say anything, silently inviting her sister to keep going.

“She said that life was short, too short for her not to kiss the person she wanted to kiss. So she kissed me. I …” Alex reached to touch her lips, remembering everything about the scene. The warm, soft lips against her own, the gentle contact turning in something passionate, hot and deep. So very deep. She smiled and slowly shook her head, trying to focus back on her story.

“I babbled something about her liking me and she asked if I was going to go crazy on her and … well. The rest is between her and me.” Alex blushed a little as the memories flooded her mind.  
Soft olive skin under avid hands, desperate, passionate kisses everywhere, a blur of black long hair and sparkling dark eyes, the sound of hitching breaths and low, vibrating moans, nails scratching flesh and the feeling of falling asleep in someone’s arms. It felt so right. So right.

“I can’t decide if I want to have J’onn reading mind’s power or if I’m glad I don’t have it right now” Kara said, a smirk etched on her smug face.

Alex grabbed the nearest cushion she could and she threw it at her sister’s face but she was smiling widely. Kara caught the pillow and put it down next to her, her smile becoming softer and tender.

“I’m so glad for you Alex. You deserve it. By the way ... happiness suits you.”

Alex smiled and she replied “Thanks Kara. Now, I have to ask you something.”

She walked around the armchairs to sit back in one of them, pouring herself a new glass of alcohol before leaning back. Kara frowned and pushed a little “Yes?”

Alex took a deep breath and then asked, very serioulsy “How did you travel to another universe just yesterday, spend like a week over there and yet return today, in time for movie night? I mean it was one night and not even a full day here. But for you it was so much longer. That meant, you traveled though time and ... space? How does it even work?”

Kara groaned and fell backward into the couch, her head landing on the cushion she used earlier and muttering “You would totally nerd around with Cisco and Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Fluff piece of sister bonding after the Supergirl and The Flash episodes. I usually do angst but this time I decided to be nice. Oh and this will be a serie, with random pieces about everyone ( _including the other characters from the DC TV universe_ )
> 
> Have fun !
> 
> I'm on tumblr, **lost-your-memory**


End file.
